Shattered
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: His love will conquer all..


_Why does she do this to herself? _

He's been watching her, but not in a creepy way. He's seen her slowly break, piece by piece. She's a good actress he'll admit. First time he's seen someone hide so much behind one smile. But, he can see it soring in her eyes. The violet storms he has come to admire; drenched in pain and dejection. Every day he sees her smiling and hiding everything, it hurts him. Many times he could have walked up to her and worked up a conversation, let her know that someone cares enough to at least notice her.

He's the only one who has seen her at her most vulnerable, and she doesn't even know it. Every cut, scab, and scar she has hidden under her sleeves, he has seen. The tears that wouldn't stop flowing or the blood that kept dripping and the feelings she's tried to hide. He sees through all her acts.

He watched as she entered the school, a hint of fear in her eyes. She tugged at her sleeves and bowed her head down slightly. His eyes followed her as she hesitantly went to her locker and got her belongings out. She kept looking over her shoulder in case someone was to confront her. Slowly clicking his locker shut, he walked in her direction, but not to her. He went into the classroom near her, pausing for a moment to look at her before he entered.

She came in shortly after, clutching her binder and books to her chest as she walked to the back of the room to take a seat. She examined her chair, expecting something sharp to be there before taking a seat. Once she was seated, he looked down to his hand where he was holding thumb tacks. The ones that were placed there for her to hurt herself.

A few years. That's how long she's been here. She was a lively girl. Always smiled and laughed, even if she was picked on. But, as the years rolled on, it got worse.

The students cooled their talking as the teacher walked in and began the lesson. As always, his attention wasn't where it should be. His blue orbs kept finding their way over to her. Ever since she moved here, he's always wanted to talk to her. At first, it was to be friendly. Now, it's for something more. And as the day rolled on, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Of course, it's always like this.

He hates what she has become. He hates the society that has caused her to lose her faith. He wants to _do _something about it.

End of the day, after the bells have rung and everyone went home, he found himself heading for the football fields to practice, not noticing the girl hiding her presence under the bleachers.

"Minato, why are you late? It's so unlike you.." Jiraiya, the coach asked him.

"Sorry.." He rubbed his neck and gave the man an apologetic look. Jiraiya shrugged it off and the team began their practice. This was the only time he had to force her aside in his head, when he knows he doesn't want to. After the rough practice and the sun was set, they all showered to go home. Minato usually doesn't leave until after everyone else. Walking out of the gym and towards the fields, he halted, seeing a familiar shade of red under the bleachers.

He broke out into a sprint, seeing how she wasn't moving. Kneeling down in front of her, he softly shifted her to where he can see her face. Relief washed over him, seeing how she only fell asleep. He sat down in front of her and stared at her face for a minute; taking in its peaceful features. His eyes slid down to her arms, and landed on the edge of her sleeves.

Curiosity and worry got the best of him. Reaching over, he took her arm and slowly lifted her shirt sleeve, revealing the scars she kept hidden. He frowned and softly moved his thumb over her pale skin. "Why do you do this..?" He whispered, more to himself.

"Because.." A soft whimper sounded. He snapped his head up, wide eyes meeting tired violet ones, "I.." Her eyes started watering, making his frown deepen. He gave her hand a slight squeeze, surprising her enough to give him a shocked look. That's all he needed. The surprise and pain clouded eyes that were facing him made him snap. He shot up and wrapped his arms around her neck and brought her face to his shoulder.

"Stop." He said. He felt her stiffened frame start to shake as her arms hesitantly wrapped around his torso. "Please..?" He pleaded quietly. She sniffled and tightened her hold on him before she nodded.

"Okay." She whispered, voice quivering. Minato leaned back far enough to wipe her face with his sleeve. She watched as he lifted her arm and pushed her sleeves back, "What are you-" Her eyes widen when he pressed his lips to her scars and cuts. Usually when someone touches her, she'd hit them. That's what she's always done. But, something about his gentleness made her relax into it. Something she hasn't been able to do in a while.

Minato stood to his feet, bring her with him. He bent down and grabbed her bag and walked her out from under the bleachers by her hand. Her eyes remained locked between their linked hands and him. He looked over his shoulder to her as they walked towards the school parking lot. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up.

"You-" She stopped when his face broke out into a bright smile. Halting the both of them to a stop, she gave him a questioning look.

"I'll be here for you for now on." He smiled. There was so much more he wanted to say that he has kept at heart for the longest time. But, holding it a little longer wouldn't hurt. His smile seemed to have struck a chord within her, making her lips quirk up in the slightest. Minato's eyes widen a little, which went unnoticed by her as they resumed walking.

_Smile. You're beautiful.._

* * *

_And I've lost who I am and I can't understand, why my heart is so broken; rejecting your love without. Love gone wrong. Lifeless words carry on. But I know, all I know, is that the ends beginning. Who I am from the start. Take me home to my heart. Let me go, and I will run. I will not be silenced. All this time, spent in vain. Wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains. And this war's not over. There's a light. There's the sun. Taking all the shattered ones, to the place we belong. And his love will conquer all._

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding. Fall into your sunlight.._


End file.
